In modern society, people need to use various buckles in life, for example, buckles applied to articles such as suspenders, packing belts, bags and suitcases, and pet chain ropes, thereby implementing operations of quick binding and unlocking. To meet the requirements of people, there are diversified buckles available in the market, each having a different design idea, thereby striving to achieve use requirements of different users.
However, existing buckles are simple in structure design, have single functions, and cannot emit light. When a user uses a buckle outdoor or in a dark environment, the position where the user locates cannot be precisely shown, no warning or attention-attracting function can be achieved, and therefore, accidents may be easily caused. The Chinese Invention Patent with the Authorization Publication No. of CN 204305821U and entitled “Safe Pet Buckle” discloses a safe pet buckle, which includes a male buckle and a female buckle fitting in the male buckle in an inserted manner, an assembly concave cavity is formed in an upper surface of the female buckle, and is provided with a reflection piece or a luminous piece. The buckle can achieve a reflection or luminous effect; however, it can be reflective or luminous only in the presence of a light source, the reflection or luminous distance and the luminous time are short, and a reflection or luminous position is small, such that the buckle still does not have the warning effect at night, and there are hidden dangers, bringing about inconvenience to people's life.